hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Call
'''Cross Call '''is the twenty-five episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan, Boyce, and Harold try to track Van Harden's move, as he stole more tech. He has beaten up many of the FBI agents. Nathan discovers the second treasure, it turned out to be the golden piece of the Disk. It turned out, it could be dangerous for Van Harden to touch. Samuel Ryan sends them Australia, as Nathan still unsure about Van Harden, as he knows a guy. Doctor Oswald wants to know, where they are going. Nathan and his team go to Australia but first Nathan wants to visit his mother. Doctor Underwood is with Lobot, serving her. Nathan wants to know more about Van Harden going after the Disk Of The Dimension Key. Doctor Underwood is worried, that Van Harden discovered many times to enter into other worlds. He also is dangerous and fast. She remembered when Nathan went to the past and save his father, Hendrix. Van Harden will unlock many worlds if he gets more hands-on the other disks. Nathan and his team go to the tunnel in Australia, as Boyce since it's dug up somewhere, Harold has his detected signal to find out, where the disk is. Nathan and his team go past many traps, as they found where the disk is buried. They got their hands on it and escaped, they about go into the air, as Van Harden stops him with his tornado arms. Nathan and his team battle Van Harden again, as he nearly had him. He got the second Disk Of The Dimension Key, as Nathan tries to chase him but got hit by Van Harden punch, which goes into the bin bag. Harold and Boyce sees that Nathan is okay and needs a shower. Nathan failed, as Samuel is unhappy that they letting this happen, Van Harden is fast and dangerous, as he got better since years ago. Doctor Oswald knows two more pieces until Van Harden finds it before others do. Nathan doesn't want to, because it can lure him to get the pieces if Corps find it first. Boyce and Harold stick to their decision, for not to give up against Van Harden. Episode Moments * Van Harden got the second pieces * Doctor Underwood knows that Van Harden planed more dangerous than entering other dimensions * Nathan defeated him, two years ago. When Hendrix was erased from Van Harden but turned back to normal Characters * Nathan Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Corps * Samuel Ryan * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Lobot Villain * Van Harden Links Trivia * Doctor Underwood encounter Van Harden before, so as Nathan * Van Harden got new powers to improve, after his first battle against Nathan * Corps has developed a new network * Lobot first appearance since Hendrix Linguistics Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc